The History of Satoru Chow
Summary It depicts an alternate version of the year 1938 in which Rintoo dies from a virus the result of his for no reason grounding due to not seeing Kai-lan and her pals including Ash and his friends for 2 years and 15 year old Chinese boy Zhou Chow (Code named Satoru Chow) tries to defeat Kali and Eugene from ravaging the Land of Nick Jr and the Preschool Earth. Plot Rintoo the Tiger dies from a viral heart disease thus being turned into stone the result of the Bluey Blues because of his for no reason grounding that lasted from Jan. 1st 1936 until May's Eevee egg hatches in 1938, and the next day after his cremation, all the Nick Juniorans from every Nick Jr. TV show are killed by Kali and Eugene and their Nazi army. With the death of all the Nick Juniorans from every Nick Jr. TV show, Goku, Chi-Chi and many Pokemon are unable to get an education. Thirteen weeks later, Shobu, now a Super Saiyan, repeatedly tries to challenge Rintoo's parents, but they are too strong. He begins training Zhou Chow (Kai-lan's 15 year old cousin), who is eager to defend the Preschool Earth. Shobu attempts to provoke Zhou enough to trigger his transformation into a Super Saiyan. Several times, Zhou comes close, but lacks enough motivation to maintain the form. Kali and Eugene attack a largest Japanese city amusement park. Shobu transforms and battles them but is being overwhelmed. Zhou comes to his aid and fights Rintoo's mother, Kali but is easily defeated. Shobu saves him and they hide in some debris. Unable to find their targets, Kali and Eugene bomb the entire area and leave. Zhou and Shobu survive although Shobu loses his left arm. They go home where he recovers and then resumes Zhou's training. Just as the training is finished, a huge explosion hits a Japanese city. Shobu pretends to agree to allow Zhou to join him in the battle, then knocks him unconscious and goes alone. Shobu unknowingly increases his power to become an Ascended Super Saiyan and puts up a very good fight against Kali and Eugene, but his lost arm proves to be a major disadvantage and he is eventually killed. Zhou awakens after sensing Shobu's energy signal vanish, and hurries to the city to find Shobu's body laying face down in a puddle of water and blood. Zhou is enraged at the death of his best friend and undergoes his transformation into a Super Saiyan. Three weeks later, Zhou and his family are working on a time machine when a warning sounds, indicating that Kali and Eugene are nearby. Zhou confronts them but is badly beaten and left for dead. He awakens in his house with his mother at his side, and finally decides they must use the time machine to deliver the warning message needed to Rintoo 2 years ago by giving it to Rintoo himself, hoping that this will prevent Rintoo's death and prevent their future from happening. Turning Point Those who died Rintoo (died of a heart virus the result of his for no reason grounding) Kai-lan Chow (was killed by Kali) Tolee (was killed by Eugene) Hoho (was killed by Kali) Lulu (was killed by Eugene) Dora (was killed by Kali) Diego (was killed by Eugene) Alicia (was killed by Kali) Boots (was killed by Eugene) Team Umizoomi (were killed by the Nazis) The Bubble Guppies (were killed by Kali and Eugene) Approximately 99.99% of the Preschool Earth's population was killed by use of chemical, biochemical and nuclear warfare and blitzkrieg attacks during thirteen weeks of Nazi and Fascist Italian terror after the Nazis and the Fascist Italians led by Kali and Eugene launch their murderous genocidal attacks on the whole planet. Those who survived Ash Ketchum Ash's Pikachu Approximately 1% of the Preschool Earth's population survived. Misty May Brock Tracey May's Eevee Tracey Max Gary Oak Lucas Dawn Barry Paul Delia Ketchum Professor Samuel Oak Professor Elm Professor Birch Professor Rowan Nate Iris Serena Clemont Bonnie Goku Chi-Chi Sonic the Hedgehog Tails Knuckles Charmy the Bee King Koopa Mario Luigi Princess Peach Toad Wario Donkey Kong Kirby Walt Disney Simba Nala Bambi Thumper Flower Music Ending Song - Kaze to Issho ni (Together With The Wind) by Sachiko Kobayashi